The Stranger
by Purplerandomthoughts
Summary: The Titans meet a new girl. Who is she and What secrets are she hiding?REVIEWS are really appreciated


1st Teen Titans story so be gentle :-\

PS i'm not good at fight scenes so sorry

* * *

A robery was in progress at Jump City National Bank. Luckily the titans arrived before too much damage was done. However the odds were against them. 5 titans versus 50 Billy Numerus', not to mention Gizmo, Mammoth, Kidd Wykkyd and See-More.

When the titans arrived there, Mammoth, Kidd Wykkyd, See-More, and the multiple Billies were loading money, gold and other valuables into a truck, while Gizmo was standing above ATM machines, catching money in sacks.

"You know how they say crime doesn't pay." Robin said, announcing thier arrival. "But, then again, you'd have to be actual criminals to qualify."

"Exactly," Gizmo said, activating his mechanical spider legs and turning to face him, "which is why were gonna--hey!! Rotten crud munchers." Robin took only a moment to smirk before yelling "Titans go!". Robin ran forward to take on Gizmo; Cyborg against Mammoth; Starfire against See-More; Raven against Kidd Wykkyd; and Beastboy against all of the Billies.

Robin threw disks at Gizmo, and Gizmo shot 3 missiles at Robin. Robin dodges the first two, however the third one was heat-seeking and did sharp turns as soon as it had passed its target. Gizmo on the other hand was pinned to the wall on account of the disks Robin had thrown at him.Two of them froze his right legs against a wall, and another one exploded right under Gizmo's body. The last one stunned Gizmo. Robin took his chance and threw two birdarangs that swiftly cut through Gizmo's extra legs, all the while summersaulting and cartwheeling out of the missiles path. Robin then quickly deployed a new accesory he'd been working on: a tiny ball that, when thrown, would open into a net made of indestructable wire.

However this was a mistake, even though Gizmo was trapped and cursing in his own way, Robin had to pause long enough to give the missile an advantage. Robin ran straight at a wall with his electronic advesary only inches behind. At the last second he ducked and tried to get away as fast as possible. The missile hit the wall and sent Robin a few feet back. He wasn't out, but he was dazed.

When the world came back into focus, Robin looked over to see Starfire using her Tameranian strength to rip the van's door off of its hinges and wrap it around See-More. Then she pelted a struggling Mammoth with starbolts. This resulted in the animal like human to plunge forward on top of Cyborg.

"Uh, Star?'' came a muffled voice from under the giant.

"My apologies, friend." she said as she lifted Mammoth up as though he was light as a feather. Both of them scrambled to dodge an ATM machine covered in shadow. Raven was still dueling against Kidd Wykkyd, both of them hovering over the ground. Raven was the only one attacking, while Wykkyd simply dodged everything she threw at him. Finding an opening in her attacks, he silently sent a curse at her.

Apparently this is what she had been waiting for, because a rare smirk crossed her face. Her entire body straightened as though she was held by a string and her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were glowing. Raven muttered words under her breath and raised her hand as if to stop it. Then she closed it into a fist and pulled it back, then shot out her other hand in a fist and released it. This had resulted in the curse to make a sharp U-turn and return to its owner. As soon as it hit him, Kidd Wykkyd fell back to the floor and shook in pain.

Raven couldn't even react to her victory because at that second a green kangaroo had flown into her. All Raven had to do was glare at the animal and he jumped back to the red multipliers.

Billy took no notice of his friends easy defeat because he was having too much fun confusing the little changeling. However he did notice when all of the titans were attacking him and his counterparts. Taking notice of his fallen friends, Billy multiplied to his extent while he tried to figure out a plan. _Desperate times call for desperate measures _the multiplier thought quickly. He quickly scanned his surroundings. There weren't many people watching the bank robbery; in fact, there was only one person besides him and the titans that were moving. It was a teenage girl, paying no attention to the red throng, walking down the street. Billy acted quickly and grabbed her. Passing her from Billy to Billy, she ended up in the middle of the group.

"Titans! Easy, he has a hostage."


End file.
